


Dance With Me.

by DavekatIsMyOtpYo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavekatIsMyOtpYo/pseuds/DavekatIsMyOtpYo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanna be your partner, can't you see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me.

**Boop. Boop.**

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are a cashier at a shitty grocery store in a shitty town. No one's ever heard of the town. You don't even know what it's called and, frankly, you don't care. It's so small, you wouldn't even know you passed through it. It's right outside of Houston, where you live. It has one grocery store, one Circle K, one school that only 3 kids go to, 3 houses, and a single dirt road. Though the grocery store was always buzzing. You have soft, fluffy reddish hair and shiny brown eyes. Freckles littered your face and you don't give a shit about anything. All of the employees hate you but the kids love you for whatever reason. They climb onto the conveyor belt and pet your hair, sometimes poking your freckles. You press a button and they just ride away. It doesn't hurt them and it stops them from begging their mom for a KitKat bar. Not a lot of people who came through were very interesting. Except for one particular person. He couldn't be much older than you, about 21.His skin was a bit dark and almost perfect. He had snow white hair, a tall and muscular stature, and dorky shades. He seemed...familiar. He unloaded at your station. "Did you find everything okay?" You asked in your usual "I'm-almost-off-of-work-motherfuckers" voice. He looked around for a second, threw a pack of gum on the belt and said "Yep. Hey, weren't you the kid I danced with last night?" You looked confused. "What do you mean? I don't think I've seen you before...?" You asked.

 **"I was the DJ at the club last night."**  


End file.
